Words Unspoken
by capturedereannie
Summary: Levi saved Hanji but he hit his head on the ground that made him unconscious. Hanji took care of him in his room. During a twilight, he woke up and when he finally realized how beautiful she is. He seized the opportunity and confessed. LeviHan! One-shot.


Pairing: Levi x Hanji.

One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin especially Levi and Hanji

Enjoy!

* * *

Levi woke up in an orange with a transition of pink twilight as the sun was ready to set and the moon was about to say hello. Dizziness devoured his sight when he tried to stand and look outside to see what's going on. Nothing, nothing at all. Outside was silent, serene, and clear. He turned three hundred sixty degrees to study his room. A woman in his work table, writing, reading something with a desk lamp turned on caught his attention. A busy woman, wearing glasses, no doubt it was Hanji. The sound he made as he tried to stand, made the lady noticed him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh you're finally awake." She greeted him with a very cheerful beam. "How do you feel?"

He was oblivious of everything. He didn't know why he was there in his room with Hanji, he didn't even know why he felt so much dizzy. The last memory he had was when he was fighting a titan with her and his head hit the ground as the titan caught Hanji by accident and tried to save her.

"Just a little dizzy." He said, while observing and still trying to remember what really happened.

"Well, just rest for a while." She said charmingly as she continued drafting some paperworks. "Don't worry, I'll take care all of your reports."

Suddenly, she pulled the band from her hair making it fell down on her shoulders. It is long, soft and brown. Every strand glossed from every angle causing him hypnotized by the fairness she has. The rays from twilight reflected through her hair for it glowed and shined at the corner of the room. Her creamy ivory skin looks so soft as it was bumping at the edge of the table every time she moves her pen. Levi stared at this scene and felt at ease. This moment made him realized that Hanji is so much beautiful than he thought, much feminine than he had ever imagined.

He walked towards her and reached for her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to move in surprised. The pen she was holding suddenly fell, her gaze stayed on the wall she was facing to. He lowered his head and fell on her shoulders just as her hair did. His face buried inside it as he inhaled and smelled her dry yet soft hair. She felt it as if it was electricity ran all over her body. This was followed by a sweet airy exhale from him as his embrace got tighter and tighter. She couldn't even take a breath, her heart was floating and chest was going to burst.

"Levi," She whispered.

"Shh, stay still." He commanded. She couldn't speak, it was like she was being controlled by his deep voice.

She didn't even move, didn't even say a word. He was warm and she felt it. Between their skins brushing together, friction produced causing both of them felt the temperature got hotter. But he didn't let go and she didn't want him to let go.

"Hanji," He uttered.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I _kiss_ you" He asked. She flushed, her heart couldn't take it anymore, it was like, it could burst anytime.

"W-why do you have to ask that? If you feel like you want to do it, of course, do-"

Before she could say the last word, a kiss from him cut her scene. A lips that made her mouth shut, a pair of lips that's soft and warm. She closed her eyes and it was like the whole world stopped. Everything became silent. The only thing she could hear was the thump of her heart together with his.

He took a gasp before kissing her again. The second kiss was suffocating. He did not let go for a second, every moment was seized by his mouth.

"Hnnn- Le- hnm" She tried to call him to beg for some air. But her request was rejected as he kept kissing her.

"Wa-wait Levi," She unexpectedly pushed him a little. He was pretty surprised and thought that maybe she didn't like doing this kind of thing.

"Why Hanji? You want me to stop?" He asked, voice shaking and disappointment covered his face.

"No! It's just-"

Just as soon as he heard the word 'No', he continued kissing her, deep, deeper and deeper, he didn't stop. She didn't know that when it comes to these things, he was aggressive, as though as tiger that didn't even want his prey to escape.

The kisses were abruptly followed by some touches as his hands moved to touch her neck and cheeks. He was hungry for her affection, it could be seen through his actions. The way his hands move as it shifted down to her waist, it was daring.

"Hanji," He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Do you _love_ me?"

This question is what she anticipated the most, she wanted him to ask her this question for a very long time. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't. Tears from her eyes fell down to the ground.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and wiped her tears using his thumb.

"_I love you Levi_." She said as she reached and hugged him.

It is love. The love that she felt for a very long time. The love that she tried to hide ever since before. It had been spoken, to the person she treasured the most.

He was glad, and hugged her back as he stroked her back up and down to comfort her. He smiled. The smile that full of happiness.

He pushed her to once again look at her beautiful face. Their eyes locked on with each other, as her tears falling in felicity. As he said these words, her heart was floating inside her chest and drowning in her blood at the same time.

"I love you Hanji."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I love you guys.

Accepting request! PM me or message me in tumblr! Thank you!

(I'll be uploading the chapter 3 of 'after that night' this week. If you guys love LeviHan so much, read that. even though the main theme is EreAnnie, Levi and Hanji are there too!)


End file.
